


The (Shuyler) Sisters

by Jen425



Series: Hamgelica Role Reversal [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander wants his own legacy, Alexander was adopted by Washington, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Pre-Relationship, of course, something of a secret identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Alexander meets the Schuyler Sisters.





	The (Shuyler) Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I really am so excited about posting this one. Unlike last time this wasn’t written at midnight-thirty.

“You speak more eloquently than many of the loyalist women,” the woman said, later. “And far more passionately.”

 

Alexander smiled.

 

“It won’t be the women who fight for us,” he said, “But it will be the women who are remembered. My whole family is passionate about the topic of liberty, my sister and parents all.”

 

He decided not to mention the fact that his family was the Washingtons.

 

The woman smiled.

 

“It’s only right,” she says, “Freedom is always worth fighting for.”

 

Suddenly, there was a cry of “Angelica!” and two other beautiful women were running up to them.

 

“We didn’t come here for revolution,” whined the younger of the two, curly hair tied in a high ponytail, but otherwise surprisingly similar in appearance to his younger sister. The other just laughed.

 

“It’s our dearest older Sister,” she says, “Have you forgotten how we got here, Peggs?”

 

The woman -  _ Angelica  _ \- merely smiled.

 

“Well,” she said, “I got distracted listening to this man speak. Eliza, Peggy, this is Mr…”

 

She trailed off. Alexander felt his smile widen.

 

“Alexander Hamilton,” he said, not wanting to draw the Washington name into the possibility of a new friendship such as this, “My name is Alexander Hamilton, and there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait.”

 

Angelica smiled.

 

“Okay, Mr. Hamilton,” she said, “Meet my Sisters, Peggy and Eliza.”

 

Alexander smiled, bowing.

 

“It was a pleasure to meet you,” he said before checking his watch and realizing the time. He sighed.

 

“And, my apologies,” he said, “But it seems I must go now.”

 

And, as he left, he found himself wishing to see these women again.

 

Especially Angelica.

**Author's Note:**

> Sister (capital S): A bond made by girls between the ages of five and twenty that grants them legal protection and announces them family. Typically, they will also create their own family name.
> 
> Did I mention that the culture of this world is different?
> 
> find me on tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
